The present invention relates in general to methods and apparatus for clearing water mines and obstacles located under water from a specified surf zone or area. More specifically, the invention is related to a method and apparatus for neutralization of mines and obstacles that utilizes high pressure pulses to destroy mines and obstacles within the surf zone.
The neutralization of mines and obstacles from within a specified surf zone or harbor is a crucial function in assuring success of military landing operations during periods of conflict. It is equally important to clear mines and obstacles from a specified surf zone or harbor after the end of hostilities to allow a return to normal use of such areas. The most effective conventional method of removing mines and obstacles in relatively shallow surf areas still relies on individuals to attach explosive charges to the mines and obstacles and the activation of those explosive charges in order to clear a path through the surf area. This method is time consuming and extremely dangerous to the individuals involved in placing the explosive charges. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus for neutralizing mines and obstacles that could quickly and efficiently clear a specified surf zone without human intervention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for neutralizing mines and obstacles that can quickly and efficiently clear a specified surf zone without human intervention. In a preferred embodiment, the invention utilizes firing tubes including a combustion chamber, a mechanism for supplying an aluminum fuel to the combustion chamber; and an ignitor for igniting the aluminum fuel within said combustion chamber to generate pressure waves. The firing tubes arranged in arrays located on sides of a main body of an autonomous vehicle. Activation of the firing tubes on a rear side of the main body is utilized in a preferred embodiment to propel the vehicle forward. Forward propagating pressure waves generated by firing tubes arranged on forward facing first and second sides of the main body are utilized to destroy mines and other obstructions located within a selected surf area.
Alternatively, the firing tubes can be located on a main body of a ship to generate pressure waves to destroy torpedoes or other projectiles targeted at the ship. Still further, the firing tubes can be utilized to generate pressure waves for sonar devices such as sonar buoys.
Still further advantages, features and embodiments will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.
The invention will be described in detail with reference to certain preferred embodiments thereof and the accompanying drawings, wherein:
FIG. 1 illustrates a surf area and an accompanying beachhead incorporating a number of mines and obstacles that present an anti-landing threat;
FIG. 2 illustrates a top view of an apparatus in accordance with the invention;
FIG. 3 illustrates a side view of the apparatus illustrated in FIG. 2;
FIG. 4 illustrates a rear view of the apparatus illustrated in FIG. 2
FIG. 5 illustrates a basic schematic diagram of a firing tube utilized in the apparatus of FIG. 2;
FIG. 6 is a graph illustrating a planar pressure wave generated by firing an array of firing tubes of the type incorporated in the apparatus illustrated in FIG. 2;
FIG. 7 illustrates the deployment of a plurality of vehicles of the type illustrated in FIG. 2 to clear a path through a surf area;
FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of a firing tube in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 9 is a corresponding side view of the firing tube illustrated in FIG. 8;
FIG. 10 illustrates the incorporation of the firing tubes of the invention in the main body of a ship; and
FIG. 11 illustrates the incorporation of the firing tubes of the invention in the main body of a sonar buoy.